


Birthday Romance

by Lady_Kaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Other, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis has been forced onto a few weeks vacation leading up to his Birthday and he thinks it is the dumbest thing in the world!  Why does he need a vacation?  Its not like he has anything to do other than dote on his King.  Hobbies are few and far between and love...Well that's not even on his radar.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. New Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Iggy!!!

Love is a blessing, or so they say. They. A mysterious concept that drove Ignis Scientia to madness. Who were they? Who were the people who decided that love was such a blessing? For whoever they were, made it sound like love was the greatest gift known to man when in fact it was a travesty that could hurt you at each turn.

Why did he need that?! Why was everyone so hellbent on having him find someone to share his life with? Wasn’t duty and honor enough?

Of course it wasn’t. Even Ignis knew that.

It’s a quiet day where his thoughts are intrusive in a way that makes it near to impossible to concentrate on duties that require his utmost attention. There’s always something nagging at him to get done, even something as simple as his lunch day in and day out. Each aspect of his routine was centered around the perfect amount of time he could dedicate, no more and no less, for that would upset his entire structure of what his days were dictated to be.

While Ignis loathed the push and pull of obligation anymore, he was a creature of habit that didn’t know what to do with things that didn’t fit the mold of what he had created for himself over the years. Which was why he was so gloriously frustrated right now.

Sitting amongst the warm beams of sunshine that prodded the royal gardens of the Citadel to grow and admit new beauties into the world, he felt his ire rise despite the tranquility. 

You need a day off for yourself… (Noct)

We love you Iggy. This isn’t a punishment! (Prom)

Come on Igs. Go see a movie… or something. You deserve to have time to yourself. (Gladio)

A film? The absolute nerve! The advisor knew that his long time friend meant well but it was rather difficult to enjoy a moving picture when one did not have sight! It was also hard to figure out what to do with oneself when he was a workaholic and didn’t have anything else to dedicate his time to outside of his King and Kingdom.

Which was why the concept of Love was pouring into his consciousness and demanding answers for a reality he couldn’t begin to comprehend. He was well into his thirties, with a war and various other hardships under his belt, but the one that continued to elude him was that cursed four letter word. In truth, Ignis had to beg the question: What did he need with it?

Was it really worth his time to invest himself in a relationship with someone who would undoubtedly irritate him? Afterall, no one fully understood him save for the three men who lived, fought and existed beside for over two decades in the case of Noctis and well over a full one when it came to Prompto and Gladio. What would be the point? Besides, hadn't they tried this before? How many ridiculous blind (no pun intended) dates had Gladio forced him into?

Numerous in that he couldn’t even keep track anymore of the number, but it didn’t really matter. They were all the same. Unsure of how to approach him due to his ‘handicap’, that really wasn’t a concern anymore to be honest. However they all thought him an invalid and it was most agitating. He had slayed daemons without his sight! Surely he was capable of ordering for himself in a restaurant.

Frazzled with all of the questions rushing through his head, Ignis let out a heavy sigh that faded away under the slight breeze caressing his features and made a move to stand when he heard a soft curse, and then a much louder one. “Heavens… who is there!” He stated, wondering at who had disrupted his aggravated thinking.

“Oh… Forgive me sir I… I did not see you there. I’m so terribly sorry.” A soft feminine voice lightly stuttered, both embarrassed for her outburst and terribly startled by not being alone. 

Ignis wanted to scold her, but the gardens were for everyone and it would not do to rest his bad mood on someone else's shoulders. He sighed with a mighty heave of air from his lungs and sat back down on the bench where he had been pondering his life’s choices. “It is alright. Forgive my rudeness. Is there something I could aid you with?” He was going to work one way or another and completely avoid this nonsense of needing a hobby or a girlfriend!

“Oh no. No I couldn’t possibly ask…” This time when the woman responded, it was just a shade sharp, as if scolding a child who was supposed to be doing other things. It had been quite a while since someone spoke to him in such a manner. It had been an even longer time since he allowed it. “You should rest.” Was her final statement on the matter.

Ignis chuckled deeply, the sound was truly joyful and lifted his spirits. “I should so everyone keeps telling me. However, I must insist. Afterall you did not inquire for help. I offered it.” This time he stood up and took the small black marble path that led to the patch of land where you were working, just beside the shed if his memory served. “This was the area of the citadel where the crops were grown to feed the King and the other inhabitants of the Citadel. Ignis had overseen the production of it himself.

“I really couldn’t…” But Ignis wasn’t listening. He stepped over to the various bins hanging on the outer wall of the shed and quickly found a pair of gloves that he slid onto his bare hands. Dressed in his civilian clothes with his hair stubbornly falling in his face, he almost grew agitated again that he wasn’t clad in his work attire that never failed him. However it was his ‘day off’ and therefore the occasion called for the basic comforts of civilian life. How horrid.

“Come now.” He knelt into the soft earth just beside where he could sense the other individual and turned in her direction. “Is there a specific dish that you are preparing?” How long now had it been since he had been in a kitchen? Heavens, it felt like ages…

The woman clearly knew when to give in because she did not shoo him away or even fuss for his proximity, though she did wedge a towel beneath his slacks and sighed at his stubborn nature. “I am attempting to put together a new recipe. The King has requested that a birthday supper be put together in honor of his Advisor. Ignis Scientia.” The way she said his name, the lilt of the vowels and sharpness of the consonants rippling off of the slick muscle producing the sounds, reached inside of Ignis’ old heart and made it feel just a little bit lighter.

Interesting…

“Well then… this must be perfect.” If he wasn’t mistaken, there was a very slight blush covering his scarred complexion, though if she noticed it, then she said nothing. Perhaps she could not bear to look upon his scars? And if that was the case, then why did it make his chest tighten with pain?

“Yes. And this is my first time really cooking for the King, much less his advisor. I just began in the kitchen to aid the chef, but she is gone on maternity leave and I’m taking over. I mean I’ve made his nightly meals and what not for a few weeks but I haven't made anything as particular as this. I just don’t know what I’m going to do. I’ve heard Mr. Scientia is quite particular.”

Yes, yes he was. “I’m sure whatever you envision for his day, he will be most pleased.” He knew that he would. Because she was making it…

‘Ignis! Get ahold of yourself. You have just met this poor woman and you know nothing about her. And she knows nothing of you…’

“You think?” She sounded so hopeful as she set to work picking various ingredients with haste. “I hope so. Otherwise I may lose my job.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Ignis was all ears now and even as he began to gather some of the required herbes that pleased his palette, he listened intently. 

“The chef told me that the last helper she had, he had fired. She said that he was served lukewarm food and was absolutely furious about it. I would hate to get fired. I cannot afford to lose this job... “ She sighed beautifully, the little melody singing out in the sunlight to wash over the man listening to her.

That was when Ignis realized that he was distracted and quickly attempted to recover his senses. Just why had the last individual been fired? Oh yes… that was right. “Do not concern yourself. Mr. Scientia will not fire someone just to do it. Cold food or not. I heard…” He should tell her who he was, but no one in the citadel spoke so freely to him once they knew his name, and this was most enjoyable. Granted just about everyone knew him save for the help staff. “That she was fired because she came onto him numerous times and spread lies that they were in a relationship.” What a mess that had been!

“What?” Aghast and clearly offended for him, the woman sighed and whispered out, “Poor man. That’s not right.”

“Then you believe it?” Why did he desperately hope that she did?

The woman nodded though he could not see, and finished with her basket. “I do. I haven’t ever met Mr. Scientia, but from what I have heard in town, he doesn’t sound stuck up, or petty enough to fire someone over cold food.”

“He certainly isn’t. But why do you believe that? Many people believe that he is hard and unfeeling.” Which wasn’t true at all. Ignis felt deeply and while he did not love at the drop of a hat, there were a select few that held his adoration and they were the ones he would do anything for. 

The woman held her hand out so that it brushed lightly across Ignis’ forearm, and then slid it down to rest against his gloved palm where she helped him up with a firm grasp. “I do not know. Perhaps its the stories from the school children that he frequents in town. Or the fact that someone who works so hard for Insomnia couldn’t be that shallow. A person doesn’t put their heart and soul into their work if they do not care about people.” And that was it. Pure and simple without a hint of doubt.

Who was this creature? And where had she been hiding for the past few years of his life?

“I never got your name. I’m _____________. And it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He could practically feel her smile in the air around them, and with a lie he was sure to regret very soon, Ignis smiled and nodded. 

“My name is Specs. Well that’s what people call me anyway. I’m not even sure I remember my real name.” His voice hitched slightly, but the cadence of her laugh eased the tension creeping up through him and when he felt her hand close around his, he held on tight and swore that he would never let it go. 

“Sounds good to me. Do you have time to come with me? I can get your opinion on an idea I have? Or are you working?” Of course this man worked here, he had access to the Citadel gardens. Chances are he was from a different wing that barely interacted with the kitchen staff. There was the kitchen staff for the entire Citadel and then a staff that worked exclusively for the King and his Crownsguard.

Delighted to be asked, Ignis shook his head, “No no. I have a full two weeks off. I work in the records department.” Which wasn’t really a lie considering how often he was down there. “I would very much enjoy spending the afternoon sampling your fare.” Anything to stay with you and that glorious laugh that spoke of freedom and understanding.

“Well then,” This time you pulled him close, linking your arm with his so that you could walk side by side, “Let’s go! I only have two weeks to make it right.”

“I’m sure it will be perfect the first go ‘round.” He concluded with the utmost conviction in his tone.

For this moment in time the two of you were strangers and yet, the advisor felt like he had known you all of his life. No one had ever just decided to be his friend, or accept his company without hesitation, but now you had. And he wanted so much more.

Now those questions of love and the beautiful simplicity that ‘they’ claimed it to be didn’t seem too far fetched. You had two weeks to perfect his birthday meal and while he didn’t realize it yet, fate had decided that he would have those two weeks to fall head over heels in love with you…


	2. Little moments and little lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis still hasn't told you his name and he knows he needs to,
> 
> But you don't need it from him. You just want to take care of this beautiful man the way he deserves.

Every morning was routine in the most bland of ways. Get up, shave, brush his teeth, shower, dress, prepare his coffee and then depart for the Citadel where work would occupy his every thought until going home was a necessity. Day in and day out this was what Ignis Scientia did with himself, until today.

It had been four days since he met you in the Citadel gardens, and it had been four glorious days spending time with you while you practiced for his birthday supper. Granted you had no idea that that was what you were doing, you figured that you were spending time with a friendly coworker that was trying to wish away his vacation time in your company. However, today there would be no time to spend in the Citadel kitchen because you were at long last free for the day. Therefore he was having you over to his place…

The trouble was, Ignis had no idea what to do with a woman in his home and he was growing panicked with each passing moment. Panicked and yet, terribly excited! Everything had to be perfect! Not a single stitch out of place.

While Ignis laid in bed contemplating the final touches on his apartment that he needed to do before your arrival, he counted down through his mental list several times until his alarm went off. Climbing out of bed was done in a single bound and leap up from the covers, his practiced hands throwing them back in place with a flick of his wrist, and then he shot into the bathroom like a canon ball shot from a canon.

Ignis knew each and every square inch of his home by memorization at this point, he was one with his environment, even being able to sense something that seemed to be out of place. Which happened rather frequently considering his housemate was a bit rowdy. “Nala. Come my Darling one, we must chat.” He cooed softly, listening to the soft and very sleepy mew that called out from the curtain that draped across the bathroom closet door. The light pattering of tiny feet entered his awareness and then he felt the telltale rub of a small body against his leg. “Hello Darling…” He smiled happily, leaning down to pick up the fluffy creature in his large hands.

A mere kitten, pure white or so Prompto had said, she was found beneath a dumpster with three other infant cats that the soft hearted blond of the group had snuck into the Citadel where he had successfully hidden them from everyone until a few weeks ago. Of course Noctis hadn’t been able to say no to his boyfriend keeping one, and Ignis had fallen head over heels in love when this beauty waltzed into his office just before his vacation started. The other two went to good homes with other workers in the Citadel.

“Now, I know I have been neglecting you for the past few days.” Though he had absolutely made up for it when he returned home after long hours with his new… friend? Was that an appropriate term? Did it truly fit his feelings? Had other friends made his heart skip a few beats with gentle laughter? Or make the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in sweet anticipation of your tender touch there, just along the nape when you would walk past. Ignis was hardly a man of casual touch, but when you shared such intimacy with him, he was thrilled beyond belief.

Nala mewed again, rubbing her small face against her master’s, giving his rough scars a tender lick before she curled back down into the hands holding her to doze once more. She was a creature of the night, who went on her prowls when the humans of the world slumbered. All of her naughty deeds were long completed, not that she was ever truly naughty, her master would let her do anything her tiny heart desired. “I do hope you will be alright another day. I have a friend…” Right? Yes. Of course. “Coming. I need you to be on your best behavior.” Not that he would expect anything else out of his angel.

That wasn’t true at all though. She was a spoiled little thing who ate precooked meals and he knew for a fact that she got up on the kitchen table when he was gone though he had expressed how much he did not approve. Then she mewled in that sweet little tone, nuzzled his nose and all was forgiven. “You’ve made me soft.” He mused aloud, scratching the little one’s ears while he perched across his shoulder. Prompto said she was the smallest of the bunch he had found but what she lacks in size, she made up for with personality. 

Little Nala curled her way up against Ignis’ neck and set to purring, content to be against her warm master while listening to his nervous rambling. It was rather odd to her to hear him ramble considering she spent her days mostly alone, but perhaps this was what humans did?

“I do not need a shave…” He had done it last night.

“I do not need a shower…” Also last night.

“Shall I fix my hair? Or leave it down? If it is gelled she may…” What? Recognize him? No, that wasn’t it. You had only ever heard of him but the two of you had never come in contact with one another during the dark years. And thanks to the tedious work of rebuilding, portraits and pictures were put on the back burner. Sooner or later though, you were going to figure everything out and then where would he be?

Would you hate him for lying? Alright so he was omitting the truth but that in and of itself was a form of lie. Or would you fawn all over him like the rest and stop treating him like a human being? This experience with you was so novel for him because you did not try to coddle him for his handicap, in fact you didn’t mention it at all, and you treated him like a close friend instead of someone you had just met.

The feelings it was stirring up inside of Ignis was something rather new and novel as well, and he just wasn’t ready to give it up. He would soon… but not today.

Deciding to leave his hair down, Ignis tossed on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. His entire closet was labelled with braille descriptions so that he could choose his attire on his own, and even more than that, Ignis had long ago memorized the texture of his new outfits. In the beginning Gladio went shopping with him which had been the wrong choice. Once he went to work in a fluorescent flamingo pink tropical shirt and slacks covered in palm trees. After that little debacle, Prompto became his shopping companion and he hadn’t had a single problem since.

The moment his clothing was situated and the great debate between belt or suspenders was complete, belt because he could not wear his leather suspenders with a cotton t-shirt, he settled Nala back in her basket and padded out to the kitchen in his bare feet. The itinerary was all planned. You were going to stop by and the two of you were going to cook while enjoying some wine and music. And that’s when the panic settled in.

Did you prefer white or red? Or were you one of those people who insisted on the cheap ‘wines’ that tasted more like vodka and fruit juice? Oh heavens the horror!

Also, what kind of music did you prefer? He of course enjoyed listening to a medley of of genres, but there were some he could not bring himself to even entertain. Gladiolus’ screaming metal being one of them, and any ridiculous montage to big butts and the like. Then of course there was Prompto’s cutish teeny bopper pop where girls their age dressed as teens and sang in high pitched voices. Oh no, he could not do that either. Noctis enjoyed 80’s hair bands, which was perhaps the only musical styling of the group Ignis could stand.

What if you liked any of the ones he hated? Worse… what if you hated one of his favorite bands?! 

*Ding Dong* 

Ignis jumped a mile high when the sound of his doorbell chimed through the open layout style apartment and hurried to the door. Then slowed to a pause before hurrying forward again. HIs thoughts were a million miles a minute and he wasn’t sure if he should hurry to let you in or give a bit of time between your call and his arrival. Why was he thinking so much on this?!

“Hello.” Ignis almost cringed but maintained a neutral expression that turned happy as you stepped up, lightly touched his cheek just beneath his visor and kissed the other cheek as though it were the most natural thing in the world. His heart fluttered brilliantly and then all but stopped in his chest when he felt you smile. 

“What a lovely apartment, Specs. Was it converted?”

What an intelligent thing you were… “Yes. It was formerly office buildings, which explains the lavish interior and exposed brick,” A mix of modern and class if one would. “I enjoyed it for the large windows.” Each morning he felt the sun against his face while he prepared for the day and right now he was enjoying it with you. “Please… make yourself at home. Look around.” 

You made a soft noise of contentment and once your shoes were removed, stepped into the living area. You were not there long as the kitchen beckoned you nearer and it was there he heard a bag settled upon his counter top. “I brought a few things. Some vegetables and fruits since you said we would make tarts. I have to get better with my crust.”

“Indeed.” So far so good… “Shall we begin?”

“Or we can sit? Talk a bit? Would you like me to make breakfast?” 

Ignis found that he would indeed love if you cooked for him but the thought of cooking for you excited him more. He was touched to be thought of, but for the past few days you had done nothing but dote on him and he wanted to return the favor. “How about I prepare us something? Would you be interested in a mimosa?”

“Very much so. Shall I open the champagne?” you were already up and making your way into the kitchen beside him. The brush of your hip against his told him that you had located the wine fridge beneath his countertop.

“Yes please.” Ignis grinned, thoroughly enjoying your company and the pleasant laughter you exuded with such little effort. The sound of it made him feel free and young. Which was why he didn’t complain when you perched up on his counter, but instead he envisioned what it would be like to press himself against you and fall to your kisses.

The morning passed with food and happy conversation and when he put on his favorite band and the music took over, he was all but giddy with joy to hear you sing along. “Shall we dance?” He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t get the desire to feel you in his arms out of his mind and the moment you took his hand and looped one arm around his neck, pleasure cascaded through him.

You fit in his arms, perfect and plush with curves that refused to quit, but the way you let him guide you was full of sultry thrill that rushed his senses. Your whispered words lulled him deeper into this beautiful utopia where the two of you existed and nothing else. Song after song played and it was as you came back together on the first song, Rhiannon, that he felt the air charge up and change.

“What happened to you here?” you whispered softly against his jawline, dazed by the motions of your body and the pull to him that you could no longer deny. Specs was a man who was nothing like you or where you had come from, and yet you were drawn all the same.

Time passed as did the song but still the man holding you remained quiet and though you were heartbeat to heartbeat, a distance seemed to crop up between the two of you. From the beginning of your meeting there had been a strange sort of kinship that happened rather naturally and the two of you fell into a fast friendship that felt as though it had been developed over years. Talking came easy, and even now, in his silence you could read the shame and loneliness that consumed him. Gently, so as not to frighten the skittish creature lurking beneath the surface, you caressed up his cheeks and tenderly slid the visor away from his face.

“No! Darling… please…” He stuttered wildly in a panic, fearful of what you would think. HIs hands shook in their bid to retrieve the soul shield he had left to protect himself against you, but you didn’t need it and neither did he. You were going to show him that.

“Don’t hide.” Your voice was silk against his jagged fears, soothing them into compliance. A soft current of breath wafted out across the marring on his face, warming the tarnished flesh with something akin to praise. How could you do anything but praise his bravery? “These are beautiful, as are you.” This broken and battered soul who craved friendship and companionship, yet didn’t know how to readily seek it. There was something about him, something that you did not know and yet it wasn’t important. The man that he truly was went beyond name or occupation. He spoke to you on a fundamental level as a woman…

As a person who could love and wanted to bestow that blessing upon someone. Upon him. Day and night this man haunted your every thought, even when he was out of our reach, but here you were now, right now, touching and holding him as though he would break apart in your arms and never be whole again. What had wounded him to such a degree? Would he let you help heal it?

Ignis’ throat was thick with heavy sorrow as he murmured into your warm palms, “I am far from beautiful. And I have not been honest… I must tell you…” The words were rushing to find respite in the open air but before he could share all that he was hiding, you pressed you rmouth to his and took possession of it and all else that he possessed. Sense and reason no longer existed, nor did the guilt, instead it was just the two of you with Ignis clumsily trying to find his way in the tender kiss.

How long had it been now? Since he kissed another person for more than just a light peck on the cheek in greeting? How long had it been that he let himself be swept away by desire in the arms and control of another? Undoubtedly never. But here you were, holding his face as though his visage was shaped from porcelain, pouring your vibrant warmth into him through the connection of your mouths. Then you slid your tongue into his mouth and his whole world bottomed out.

This was not a kiss to consume or command. It was of healing and understanding. In this moment you understood his solitude and despair and you battled them head on without reprieve. What was more, you were doing it for him. Ignis could feel that all the way to the bottom of his heart, which caused him to whimper and press you closer. He was desperate to feel every inch of your wide, plush expanse against his lean frame until you would swallow him up and then he would exist within you. Never to be alone again.

You peppered his lips with soft little nips, taking care to lick lightly at the scar adorning the bottom one, and then pulled back only far enough to give Ignis his bearings. Which he more than needed when he heard you whisper, “I want you, beautiful man. Will you let me have you?” Fingers worked through his scalp while your tormenting lips took him through another round of desire as they traversed his scars in a way no other had ever been brave or kind enough to do.

Ignis shook against you, terrified and vulnerable, but you took it in stride and accepted all of these short comings he usually hid away from the world. Would you hate him tomorrow if he took this gift without admitting who he was? He could not stand the thought… “I really must tell you…”

“Do you want me?” This time your voice was firmed up, not wanting a deflection but he couldn’t stop himself.

“More than you could ever know. But I must insist…” Another vain attempt that went nowhere because the moment that your fingertips pressed against his damp mouth, he knew he had lost against your impressive campaign for his heart.

“You need to tell me nothing. I want you. It is that simple. And you want me. I know there is more to you that I do not know, and I do not care. You are a kind, good man otherwise you wouldn’t be trying so hard to convince me of who you are. But right now you don’t need to be whoever that man is. You need to be the one you are hiding inside who is lonely and frightened.” And that’s when something in Ignis changed. It was a subtle shift from proud soldier into the defeated warrior that he was.

He knew you were right. He needed to let the man who was hurting out into the open, but Gods could he trust you to heal him? Could he trust himself to let you? “It’s not that simple…”

Another kiss, another moment of stolen sanity and then you were kissing his cheek and down to his neck where his pulse thrived wildly beneath his flesh. “It is that simple. You are lonely… and I want to ease that burden. Whatever tomorrow brings, in this moment I am yours and you are mine.” Should we decide that today is enough then it will be. Should we decide that its not then we will discuss it. But this moment exists now. And it’s ours.” This time when you claimed his lips, it was as though an angel were breathing life into his battered heart and Ignis couldn’t help but think that the Gods had finally heard his desperate prayers.

Today…

Yes. Today was yours. And Tomorrow… tomorrow he would want you even more than this moment. There wasn’t a shadow of a doubt in his mind and he could only hope that you would want the same.

However for this moment, he was going to put aside his sense of protocol and decorum and fall into your sweet body and glorious kisses. Trembling in your arms, he nodded but not before leaning against your brow and whispering, “Call me Iggy.”

A smile that he could feel all the way to his soul bloomed on your face, and as you took his hand and smiled, you uttered his name for the first time and it was that exact moment when he realized that he was absolutely in love with you. 

“Come with me Iggy,” You purred against the back of his hand, kissing the smooth skin before tugging him toward his bedroom, “Let me love you. Let me take care of you.”

And you did...


	3. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out the secret even though you kind of knew already...
> 
> You don't know what this will mean when the secret is out in the open, but Gods you want to keep him.
> 
> Does he want to keep you too?

“Iggy…” You gasped into his mouth as you braced above his body, shifting your thick hips over his lap while he held onto them with all the strength he had left. He was a shuddering wreck of nerves, overstimulated to the extent that he was firing on instinct. His whispered words, soft moans and high pitched whimpers of delight were uninhibited and stoked the fire burning within your core that much hotter.

“Oh Darling… You feel exquisite. So warm… So perfect. My angel!” He groaned deep from within his chest, a desperate little sound, as you twisted his nipple just below the scarring that matched the marks on his face. It had been hours since you began your explorations, working him up to the pinnacle of pleasure until he collapsed over the edge. Then you started anew.

The Gods bless you.

He had never felt so alive. “That’s it Iggy. Feel good for me, love. You feel so good inside of me. Filling me up.” No man had ever filled you to capacity both physically or emotionally, but here he was, this man you had known for days, and he already owned you. There wasn’t a single question in your mind that you wouldn’t return to his side and worship him whenever he called. And Gods you hoped he was going to call. 

“________…” Sweat slicked strands clung to his face, agile fingertips moving up and down the slope of your hips as your pace slowed for the ultimate indulgence of just being full. “Naughty minx.” He growled playfully, chuckling as you flipped the two of you and now he was above. “Oh my… you are glorious my Darling.!” Ignis quivered all over and threw his head back, all but nearly fainting from the feel of you squeezing and pulling at him from all angles. This was the heaven talked about in tales of old, right here inside of your giving body.

You giggled at the expression of bliss on his face and linked your legs around his narrow hips. You were getting closer to your own end and growing impatient to find it. “Take me Iggy. Find your pleasure.” Kissing across his face to find his lips once more, you moaned deep into his mouth as he wedged his fingertips between your bodies and narrowed in on that taut little bundle of nerves that was ready to explode. Maybe it had been years since his last lover but he knew your body like it had been custom designed just for him.

“Our pleasure.” He murmured around your tongue, picking up the intensity of his thrusts but never the pace. If he could never have you again after this day, then he was going to enjoy every single second he could wrangle from mistress time.

He made love to you beautifully slow so that you felt each and every inch of his cock drag itself through your sheath. He molded and shaped your pulsing walls around his thickness, imprinting upon them the memory of each indentation of his manhood so that when you were no longer one, you would still remember just how deeply he had touched you. He was branding you…

“I’m yours.” The words were a testament to what your body knew and what your heart was starting to realize. You wanted so desperately to keep him and somehow, someway you were going to do that.

“As I am yours.” He nuzzled against your nose, laying kiss upon kiss across your flushed features until his lips pressed into yours so that the two of you shared breath as your shared passion erupted.

A scream of joy and a low groan of complete satisfaction filled up the night air and as it echoed through your minds, Ignis collapsed into your arms and held you impossibly close. It was the perfect moment to share a tender sentiment, but for now the sound of gasping breaths and little mewls of contentment said more than words could have.

***

Two long days had passed since your fun filled weekend with a man you barely knew and yet felt like you had been waiting for a lifetime to find. Usually one night stands or casual sex so soon into knowing someone was not your style, but there was something about Iggy that reminded you of no other man that you had ever met.

There were similarities of course, but always something that made him different from the various men you had let walk in and out of your life. He didn’t judge you for your weight, or the slight bouts of panic that snuck up on you when you were alone and a memory was triggered that brought you back to the darkness. He didn’t berate or belittle you, telling you to merely get over what had happened. He had held you when that dream woke you up in the middle of the day as a thunderstorm shook the city. Held you and whispered sweet words of encouragement and praise for the bravery you were not sure you truly held, but that he believed in.

His arms were a haven against all of your nasty thoughts that you felt toward yourself and had let others convince you were true. At some point during those beautiful two fairytale days, you had turned from his hero into the one that needed saving. This man was none other than a knight in shining armor who stood at your side, not saving you from the demons, but helping you save yourself. What a novel interaction.

One that had kept you in a daze for the past two days of work which meant that your productivity was quite low. In a few days time it would be the supper for Ignis Scientia, advisor to the King, and making it perfectly rested on your shoulders alone. This could be the make or break moment of your newly minted career that you had always hoped to achieve. You should have been nervous, but your mind was faraway on thoughts of the gorgeous blidn man you had shared your weekend with and the secrets he had seemed so worried to keep from you.

“Hey. Whatcha doing?” You jerked your head up at the sound of a familiar voice and smiled at the bubbly blond that had strode into the Citadel kitchen like he owned the place. Then again, he was dating the King so maybe he did?

“Hey Prom. Just trying to get the final touches on the five course meal.” Technically you had narrowed down your choices from the list of notes the King had sent you, but for some reason they didn’t feel like Ignis. Not that you knew the man even though something told you that you did. “What do you think?” you asked with a sigh, handing the blond your choices with a furrowed brow.

Prompto smiled but his eyes were sharp on your features that were far away from your task. “Iggy likes all of these.” He nodded and handed back the sheet, smiling softly as he asked, “What’s wrong though? You don’t look interested in them at all.”

Shrugging, but your mind ensnared by something Prompto had said, you muttered out a response while rapidly filtering through his words. “They just don’t see right.” They were too stuffy and pompous. Unlike the delicious, rich meals that you had been practicing all last week.

Delicious stews with root vegetables that would be incredible over herbed wild rice. Or even that gorgeous leek potage with crema and roasted pancetta and corn crumble. A rich focaccia with figs and onions to go with melted brie. A charcuterie platter of smoked meats, homemade crackers and almond stuffed olives. Then the meal would finish with a light chiffon cake with a tart grapefruit curd separating the layers, covered in chantilly cream.

That was the menu speaking to you…

Wait a minute?

“Did you say Iggy?” Suddenly Prompto had all of your attention, and that nagging little voice that had been clamoring to tell you something for the past few days was back. 

Prompto chuckled and nodded like you were absolutely clueless. “Yeah. It’s his nickname. But some people call him Specs.” The blond’s brows shot up as realization hit him. “Oh shit! You’ve never met Ignis have you?” 

You hadn’t met anyone in the King’s circle save for Prompto to be honest and while this should have scared the crap out of you, all you felt was relief. Of course this was the secret he had been harboring. Of course the man you had completely fallen head over heels in love with was none other than Ignis Scientia. 

The poor soul. He had been so afraid of telling you who he was, and you never allowed him that freedom, but neither of you had needed it to be said. The two of you just needed to be someone, anyone other than who you were. You, the oldest child with an ailing mother and three younger siblings that were still in school, who needed you to support them because your father had passed during the dark years.

You, the head of your household who had to hold everything together, even though you were staring down your mid thirties and no closer to finding love because you didn’t have the time. The men who showed up didn’t last long at your side because they weren’t interested in raising your family or having to deal with the fact that they needed you in a way that would take you from said man’s side. Because the Gods forbid he step in and help! No, no, couldn’t have that.

“Hey? You okay? Did I say something wrong? Sorry if I was a bit blunt, I guess I’m just surprised he hasn’t been down to break you into the King’s dietary needs.” Pretty violet blue eyes rolled into their sockets and then came back out. “He’s a bit much, but he loves us and we love him. Don’t let all the rumors get to you. Iggy’s a good guy.”

Yes he was. He was a great guy.

Chuckling at the irony of this entire ordeal, you scratched crumpled up the menu and tossed it in the waste bin. “I have no doubt.” Then you waived your friend from the haven that was your kitchen and threw yourself into preparations for the upcoming birthday boy’s meal. You had to make sure the recipes were perfect, not because you were nervous to please him, but because you wanted him to feel the love in your cooking.

For the next few days you slaved over the meal and dealt with family business while trying to find a way to come clean to the man holding your heart that you knew his secret. None of that really seemed to matter though when a text on your phone came through past eight in the evening asking:

Won’t you come see me Darling? I know you have been busy and I hope you have the time. I miss you terribly…

Your eyes began to water while you read the message over and over again, imagining the feel of his arms as you hurried into them the moment he opened the door. The fresh scent of his cologne dabbed along his pulse point, right where your nose fit against the slope. The firmness of his lean body amongst the soft cushion of yours, anchoring you firmly to the moment and that you were in it with him. Gods you wanted to live for eternity with him…

Packing up your things and putting the final touches on the various dishes you had begun, you did a final check over the kitchen and once it was deemed clean, departed to get to Ignis’ apartment a mere few blocks away from the town square. A brisk walk turned into a jog and by the time he opened the door and greeted you with a relieved smile you were breathless. “Iggy…” You heaved with desperation, throwing yourself against him to feel all of those sensations you had been dreaming of since his text came through.

Ignis held tight to you as he wondered what caused such a reaction from the woman he knew you to be. Had someone hurt you? If they had he would hunt them down and use their body as a pin cushion for his daggers. White hot anger flooded him at the thought, as he tilted your head up and pressed loving kisses across your closed eyes. “What happened my Darling. Tell me… has someone hurt you?” Someone besides me?

“”No.” You breathed against his chin, nuzzling up against his skin in search of the lips you had become addicted to in such a short time. One hit…

That’s all it had taken to be consumed with this man and everything that he was. Just one. You were hooked. “Just kiss me.” Your fingers were shaking, drawing him down to your mouth where he swiftly devoured your soft whimpers and sighs.

Ignis pushed the door shut and quickly put you against it so that he could pin you there with his body and allow his hands to roam your clothed body. Down to the hem of your shirt and then he was moving it aside to tickle at the skin above the waistband of your pants before he became greedy and clutched desperately to your rib cage. He knew all of you by now, all of the most sensitive locations and just the right pressure in which to touch you. He wanted to give you all that you could desire, but his clothing was turning into a crime scene beneath your insistent tugs, and he knew you needed to be sated before he could play. Those perfect hands of his deviated down quickly to your pants and made short work of them, using his feet in tandem with yours to shove them off and away from your body. “Darling… “

“Iggy please!” You gasped when he freed you from his kiss, flipping you around is that your cheek was pressed into the door and your bottom was pressed right up against his hard aching cock that he had let loose with rapid motions. “Please… inside of me… please… I need you.” You whined out, digging into the heavy wooden door for purchase as he angled your hips, pushing you to your tip toes and then all that existed was where you were joined.

One fluid, beautiful motion took you from void to fulfilled in an instant, but you needed your mind eased. Growling and rocking back into him, you felt his hand clamp down on your shoulder and pin you in place. “Trust me Darling. I’m going to take good care of you. Always. Your pleasure is mine.” He hissed through his teeth, overloaded entirely by your eagerness. Wild and untamed you thrashed against him, until at long last, you ceased to move and he began.

Hard, forceful thrusts rocked the door in the jamb as Ignis took you with purpose, never once giving you the option to seek stimulation because you had come to him for this. He was the one who would sate the wildfire wreaking havoc and causing you to doubt. He was going to be the answer to your sorrow come hell or high water. And then you’ll break her heart because of this lie…

Ignis shook off the dread that fought its way into the moment and instead turned it on you. His mouth rained down kisses full of love and devotion upon the back of your neck and shoulders, while his hands shifted to grip at a breast in desperate need of attention and the other down to your pleasure center. Lightly… just enough to taunt and work you up quickly…

“Iggy.” This time when you whined at his ministrations he heard the little tone that spoke of pleasure and the moment your walls began to flutter he knew it wouldn’t be long.

“Almost there my Darling…” He whispered against your ear, waiting just those precious few seconds before you locked up around him and screamed to the ceiling above. He continued to thrust, swiveling his hips in sharp little circles until you were nothing more than quivering limbs.

He kissed your brow as he turned you around and picked you up in his arms. “What about you…” you murmured dazedly, concerned for his lack of a finish.

Ignis grinned and shook his head. “I’m not finished with you yet.” 

“Good.” Was all you had to say to that, linking your arms around his neck as he carried you to his bedroom where the two of you made love all night.

It was as you curled up to sleep that Nala joined the fray and curled up between the two of you to stake her claim. Ignis chuckled at her kneading paws and felt his heart warm as your palm rested half on his chest and half on Nala's small furry body. 

Ignis had never slept better, but come morning he awoke to the end of his fairytale to find you gone and a heaviness in his chest. Today was the day…

His birthday.

And the day you found out the secret he had been keeping.


	4. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is upon him and he cannot run, even if he tries.
> 
> Thank the Gods for you... and his friends.

“Come on Iggy… the food will get cold!” Noctis bellowed over the sound of banging and clanging in the bathroom that was very outside of the norm for Ignis. Noctis gave the door another sharp rap with his knuckles. “Ig? You okay in there? Do you need help?” 

“I do not need help!” Ignis shouted indignantly before returning to the counter full of items that were not helping him one little iota. Technically he was ready. Hair was as perfect as always in his signature coiff, while his clothing was impeccable and of course he was wearing your favorite cologne. It was a softer scent that reminded him of a glorious spring day just after the rain had gone, as opposed to his heavier cologne that he wore for business. Nothing was out of place on him save for the guilt that would not be ignored.

He was a monster! A ruffian! A no good bastard who had bedded you and lied to you throughout the entire endeavor by withholding the truth of his identity. Surely after tonight you would cast him aside, after slapping him repeatedly of course, and never set your cap at his doorstep again. And why would he warrant your goodness anyway? There was no hope that you would forgive him this indiscretion and move on as though nothing had happened. He was damned.

A damned man who was head over heels in love with a woman who made his world complete with her gentle touches and delightful laughter. He had purpose other than running the country beside his King, and for the first time he was ready to ask what more there was to life besides service. But he wanted to ask that question with you by his side…

But it was over.

And it was best to face it instead of ignore it any longer. He would guard these past few weeks close to his heart until the day he died and never love another as he loved you. Perhaps he was being dramatic, but it was his birthday and he was allowed such flippancies every now and again.

With a heavy sigh, Ignis cleaned up his materials and settled them back into his travel back before he put the black leather case away inside of his traveling bag. On birthdays there was always a party amongst the four of them and then a rousing evening doing whatever the birthday boy preferred. Usually they stayed with Noctis at the Citadel and reminisced about the past. Gods they were all so stuck…

“I’m ready then.” Ignis stepped from the bathroom door and found that for once he was relieved he couldn’t see. Undoubtedly the looks on his compatriat’s faces were none too impressed.

Gladio didn’t have a single sweet clue as to what was going on with his friend and with one look from Noctis, held his tongue on the matter. Prompto also didn’t say a word because he knew why the other man was distraught and had of course told Noctis all about it. “There he is.” Noctis ignored the look of forlorn resignation on his eldest friend’s face and headed toward the door. “Let’s get going. I’m sure the chef has cooked the best meal.”

Of course she had, was what Ignis wanted to say, but he held his tongue and followed after his friends. Gladiolus put a reassuring hand on his back, knowing that something was in the works and also aware that Ignis was clueless. “It’ll be fine, Iggy.” 

“Ha! As if it could be.” The advisor hung his head low and proceeded to leave the suite where he was still a man, in love with a woman and maybe, just maybe that woman loved him back. Anyway that was all over now.

For now, he was a man marching to the death of his love life and there would be no stopping your fury. 

Gladiolus hadn’t ever seen Ignis in such a state and desperately wanted to inquire as to what was wrong with his dearest friend, but thought back to the conversation with Noctis when he arrived and thought better of it. Prompto and Noctis had cooked something up that would make the other man happy, but they had also said that his deteriorated mood was to be expected before hand. Whatever it was, he hoped it was good, because Ignis looked miserable and he hated it.

“It will be.” Gladio insisted again as he pulled the door shut and took up the rear of their little quartet that meandered to the great hall with purpose. Ignis didn’t say a word though the others fell into pleasant chatter, until they neared the doors and he heard them pull open. At that instant he slammed to a halt which caused Gladio to collide with him. “Damn! Iggy, you okay?” The larger man caught his friend from tumbling to the ground while attempting to right himself.

Ignis felt his heart drop out of the bottom of his feet, straight through the ground beneath him, and right into the foundation of dirt that the Citadel was built on top of. He couldn’t do it. He could not walk in there and face this.

“I… I do not… I do not feel well.” He lied through his teeth, disgusted with his lack of resolve to meet this situation head on. You deserved to know! How could he think to be such a coward and leave you in the dark? What would he do? Move?

Well… he had always enjoyed Accordo…

“Come on Iggy.” Noctis sighed in annoyance, stepping toward his friend and taking his wrist between his fingers. The King expected his friend to follow without hesitation but as he turned to walk toward the dining room doors, his body was yanked backward violently as Ignis refused to budge. “Ig!” 

Prompto sighed and walked behind the stoic man who was a sweaty, panicked mess, and began to push. “Come on Ignis! It’s your birthday! And we have a surprise for you.”

A surprise?

Ignis jolted out of his panic that was now full blown terror, and whirled around Prompto which sent the poor blond sprawling to the ground. “I must go!” He was a coward and that was fine with him, he could live with it!

Right!

Gladio linked his arm through Ignis’s and hauled him toward the door. A freaked out Ignis was one thing, but the promise of a surprise that he was not privy to was another. “All right. That’s enough of this bullshit!” Gladio pushed open the doors with one massive palm and came face to face with a gorgeous woman draped in black lace and diamonds.

“Holy hell!” Gladiolus did a double take from the gorgeous woman to the two smiling nerds behind him and back again. “Is she the surprise?!” He stared incredulously at the woman waiting inside the doors and felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head. The woman was hot as hell!

How on Eos had Noctis and Prompto picked her out? They were way to gay to pick out someone like this. Plastering his best smile on his face, he ran a hand through his thick chocolate hair and turned up the smolder. “Hi there, gorgeous. What brings you around here?”

Ignis would have rolled his eyes at Gladiolus’ ability to flirt no matter the situation but now that his friend was distracted, he could get away! He was almost free of the grip on his arm too when he heard a familiar voice tickle his ear.

“HIm.” You said softly as your _____ eyes settled on the man of the hour who quickly whirled in your direction.

“_______?” Ignis said with incredulous surprise. How? Who? Why?! This was it! The moment he had been trying to avoid desperately. Any moment he would feel your hand snap across his face and your words curse him for ever having been born… But he had to try… “My Darling… forgive me, I am so sor…” The words faded on the air as you invaded his space and kissed him like he mattered more than anything else on the face of the star.

Gladio’s jaw dropped onto the ground to see one of his best friends not only kissing a woman, but kissing a woman he clearly knew. Intimately! “What in the hell!” He turned his heavy gaze on the two men behind him who were all too willing to fill everyone in on what was transpiring here tonight.

***

(You coming to Noctis to meet Iggy for ‘real’)

Noctis pulled open the door to his apartment at the ungodly hour of 8 A.M. on a scheduled holiday. Usually he was up with the sun now that he was in charge of a Kingdom, but he had declared, by royal decree of course, that birthdays belonging to his three closest friends and himself were days of celebration. Business was not on the agenda.

Which meant, he, sleepy King extraordinaire, got to sleep in. “Who the hell is knocking on my door at 8AM!” He bellowed as he yanked the apartment door almost into his face but dodged, and came face to face with a young woman. Blinking, because she looked terribly familiar, he then took notice of a Glaive stalking toward the female in question with increasing hostility.

“What are you doing up here? You are not allowed. You have not been given clearance.” He hissed, reaching for the woman who quickly jerked her arm free of his grasp.

“Look. No offense,” She held her hand out with a flair of agitation toward the glaive and then turned toward her King whose brows were shot clear up his forehead, “ANd you can fire me if you want after this,” Turning back to the glaive she pursed her lips and motioned to Noctis. “I cook for him. I mean honestly if I wanted to kill or maim him, which I do not. Then I’d poison him and make a run for it.”

Noctis found that to be fairly solid reasoning and shrugged. “I mean, she’s right. That would be way less effort.” When the glaive didn’t appear to be impressed he sighed and waived the man away from his door. “She’s my cook, get her the clearance she needs.” he grumbled, shutting the door after the woman was securely inside of his quarters. “And since you are here without food, I have the feeling I’m going to get bad news?” He could not take another problem going wrong!

Ignis had been on vacation for nearly two weeks and the Citadel was falling apart! HE had almost called him in to help, but when Prompto told him that the blind man hadn’t even been near his office in days, he knew that he couldn’t interrupt. Ignis was actually taking a vacation! “Are you quitting?”

You looked around the very comfortable living space and then returned any and all attention to your King. He looked absolutely exhausted and you felt somewhat bad for storming into his home with your own agenda, but he just had to help you. “No, highness. I very much enjoy my job here.”

“Thank the Gods! Iggy took forever to find you, so I cannot have you leave.” If Ignis had to go through another round of taste testing to find the perfect cook he was never going to live it down. At least once a week for the past six months he had to hear the other man complain about giving up his duties to go cook for Noctis’ picky palate. He wasn’t that bad anymore…

Hearing that Ignis had hand picked you, but never met you before the past few weeks, wasn’t really surprising, but it was touching nonetheless. He had known you in some form or fashion and maybe it wasn’t so crazy that you were both falling in love.

At least you hoped he was. Because you were already down the rabbit hole without a hope of returning. “Highness, I must confess. I have been spending time with Ignis Scientia. He does not know that I know who he is because he never told me his real name… I was wondering if you would…”

“Wait.” Noctis held his hand up and leaned forward on his parted knees to absorb the influx of very vital information he had just been told, into his brain. That was not cooperating. “You… are dating Iggy… are you sure?”

You sgihed. “Well… we’ve had sex.”

“What!” Noctis didn’t even know Ignis could do that. His bright eyes shot up toward you in surprise as he asked, “HE can do that?”

“Ummm. Yes.” You muttered somewhat unamused. Part of you wanted to inform the King that he did it very well in fact, but that wasn’t really the point. “Highness. I know who he is, and I know he is very stressed about it… I was hoping…”

“You.” Noctis pointed to you and then pointed to the door, “And Iggy… sex?” 

“Yes.” You reiterated with a nod of your head. 

“Sex. Iggy… you…” Again, Noctis wasn’t exactly at his best right now and was not handling himself with very much decorum.

You sighed and nodded. “Yes. We had sex. A few times. In my vagina.” You motioned down to your lap which seemed to zap your King out of his shock. The blush he gave you would have made you laugh but you were a bit too annoyed to enjoy his embarrassment. “I really need your help…”

“Sure…” Sex! Noctis couldn’t get over it. His best friend, workaholic that he was, had actually gone on vacation and gotten laid! “I mean… can I just, can I high five you?” He had to high five someone after hearing all of this.

Men. Rolling your eyes you pinned him with a stare and asked, “If I say yes will you focus and help me?”

“Yes.” Noctis gave you a nod and then held his hand up for the incoming gesture of satisfaction. The healthy sound of palm slapping palm regenerated him for the early hour and after a satisfying sigh, he settled back onto the couch and motioned for you to join him. “What do you need me to do?” He asked with bright eyes and a willing smile.

After a few hours and breakfast, along with Prompto’s input, a plan was hatched and set in motion….

***

And now here you were, watching and holding the man who had leaned back in so that he could overwhelm the both of you with a deep embrace that felt like it would never end. And you didn’t want it to. “How?” He gasped against your parted mouth, not willing to go too far from you or your taste.

“Noctis.” You trailed his cheeks with the tips of your fingertips and smiled around the little scar on his bottom lip. “I asked him to help me meet you tonight. I knew you wouldn’t be able to eat your supper…”

“How long have you known?” 

“A few days. I’m so sorry, Iggy. I just… I wasn’t ready for real life and what if you didn’t want me?” The words ended there and no more followed as Ignis took hold of the back of your head and kissed you for everything he was worth.

The worry, pain and doubt both of you had been feeling evaporated beneath his determination and your bravery until you were left with the love that had been growing between you since the day he knelt in the dirt to help you pick vegetables. “Oh my Darling, How could I not want you? You are everything I could have ever hoped for.” You did not judge his handicap nor did you baby him for it. He was an equal and stood at your side, just as you were his equal and stood beside him.

“Really?” You already knew the answer, but hearing him whisper the affirmative against your ear meant the world to you. “I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you too, ________” Resting his head to yours, the two of you held one another for sometime until one of the three lost causes behind their friend let out a shriek of happiness.

Prompto.

And another shouted out, “BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!” Gladio.

While the third broke the mood entirely and muttered, “Can we eat now?”

Noctis.

Ignis sighed and took your hand. “See what I’m dealing with?” He led you both to your places and helped you settle first as a gentleman should and then took up his seat beside you.

You grinned at the rowdy group who reminded you a lot of your siblings and shrugged. “It’s fine. I know how to handle rowdy boys.” You let out a sharp whistle that made all three men drop into their seats and go silent. Pleased, he motioned to Ignis and began to sing to the birthday boy.

Four precious voices that meant more to the blind man than any of the owners would ever know, reminded Ignis that not only did he have the love and friendship of the three men he had been to hell and back with, but now he also had the love of a woman who knew and loved him for who he was now. Not who he had been.

Ignis Scientia was growing older and he had new adventures ahead of him.

He was ready.


End file.
